This invention relates to bags, and in particular to a bag containing a stereo speaker system which may be worn about the abdomen of an expectant mother or held apart from the mother.
It has been determined by many experts that a human fetus in the uterus of the mother can hear sound as early as twenty-four weeks after gestation. Consequently, various devices which previously had been used to monitor the fetus in utero have been modified to also provide sound stimulus to the fetus. It has become popular for many mothers to read to the fetus in utero as well as play music and other sound stimulus.
To provide the means for imparting sound stimulus to a fetus in utero, various devices have been provided in the prior art. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,491,756 "System For Delivering Sound To And Monitoring Effects On A Fetus"; 5,109,421 "Fetal Speaker System And Support Belt For Maternal Wear"; 4,934,998 "Prenatal Audio Apparatus"; and 4,830,007 "Fetus Learning System".
These devices are specific to the fetus in utero and have no other application. Because of the relatively short time in which sound stimulus has an effect on the fetus in utero, the devices of the prior art have a very short effective life span.